


Black Market

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, LOTS of violence, M/M, lawyer!Sam, mechanic!Dean, non con, slave AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Would anyone read a fic like this where Sam and Dean are sold by into slavery to their Masters, Michael and Lucifer and Castiel and Gabriel come to save the day with the help of all their friends?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Forced Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Forced Michael/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

The city outside hummed with life, the crowd filling the streets unaware of the two powerful beings behind the glass.

"Why do you insist on meeting in a stuffy office building, Michael?" The blonde haired man rolled his sapphire eyes and sighed.

Michael and Lucifer Novak. Second Generation slave owners. Powerful. Ruthless. Determined to get what they wanted and to get rid of people in their way who tried to stop them. If people saw them on the street, they would run the other way. The things they have done just to get what they wanted. People have been killed because of the brothers. 

Michael Novak, the oldest stood by the window watching the city below. Lucifer, the second oldest Novak having walked away from his brother, leaned back in his chair lazily, his feet propped onto the table and a cigar in his mouth.

The people in the room varied but they were all employees. Alastair, Azazel, Asmodeus, Naomi, Zachariah to name a few.

Alastair sat in his chair and cleared his throat.

“Michael, Lucifer, sirs. I have the files you wanted. I think you will like these two very much.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, putting his feet back on the floor and taking his file. He opened it and read it. The others watched nervously as they waited for him to finish.

“Well. You were right Alastair. I do like this one very much. He’s perfect. Can you tell me more about this... Sam Winchester?”

Alastair nodded and cleared his throat again.

“Of course sir.” He said and stood up. 

“Sam Winchester is the most successful lawyer in the entire city. He’s also the youngest. Very intelligent.”

Lucifer listened but he was not very impressed. 

“And how is he in bed? I want a Slave that will pleasure me whenever I’m in the mood.”

Alastair blinked. “Oh. Well, from what we saw, he is very good in bed. Very good, sir.”

Lucifer smiled and clasped his hands together. “Excellent.”

Azazel had given Michael his file. Turned out it was the older brother of Sam Winchester. His name was Dean and he was a mechanic. He was good in bed too. Mechanics had strong arms, backs and legs. This Dean Winchester would be good for hard labor work. He was getting excited now.

Michael joined his brother at the table with his file under his arm.

“Alright everyone. Tonight is the night. We will have the Winchester brothers brought down to the basement and they will be prepared. I want a full medical report on them. I want you to send your best people to find them.” Michael said and looked at them.

“That means now people. Let’s go!”

Everyone scrambled to their feet, running out of the room. Alastair was on the phone with the men of letters best agent. Arthur Ketch.

The Novak brothers watched as everyone else left.

“Brother. Did you know that our new Slaves are married to two of our little brothers?”

Michael smiled. “Yes. Yes I did.”

“They’ll try to stop us brother.”

Michael folded his hands behind his back.

“Then we stop them first.”

Lucifer smiled. “Excellent idea brother.”

The two men shared a laugh so dark and sinister that if anyone else were still in the room, it would have sent shivers down their spines.

Alastair gave all the information to the British man. 

“The Boss’s don’t want their slaves hurt. Damaged slaves aren’t worth the same. So do what you will without injuring them.”

“I will do what I can. The bosses will not be disappointed.” Ketch said and hung up. He turned to his people.

“Alright ladies and gentlemen. We have work to do. We have to track down two individuals. I assume you know the basics of who we are retrieving?”

Everyone nodded and Ketch smiled, satisfied. 

“Well. Let’s head out. Oh and try not to get caught.”

Ketch added as he got into the passenger side of one of the trucks and drove down the street.

The Winchester brothers would never know what hit them.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael and Lucifer await for their soon to be slaves arriving. The time seems too long and all they know they will be here soon. 

Ketch is working on the assignment one thing at a time. He learned the files quickly enough and predicted a few things on the brothers. He prepared his team and having everything set to go. 

Dean is getting himself a snack while Castiel is asleep in bed. He wore noise canceling headphones so he wouldn’t hear Dean’s snoring. He’s in the kitchen and he’s listening to music while he ate his snack and does his rounds to make sure the windows and doors are locked. Once he was sure they were all locked, he went back to the kitchen. He finished his snack, and headed to his bedroom upstairs. He didn’t hear anyone come inside.

Suddenly something is wrapping Dean's arms and legs in tightly. Something covered up his eyes to Black out everything. They shoved harshly into the mouth and locked it up. 

They carried him out and took him into the back of the van. 

"Get him calmed down and asleep immediately. Stress is not good."

Dean was moving around a lot. They were having trouble keeping their grip on him. That was, until he felt the sharp prick of a needle go into his neck and everything went quiet.

Meanwhile, Sam is at his own house reading in the library. Gabriel is asleep but he’s a heavy sleeper. Nothing could wake him.

Sam was reading one of his case files. He was defending a rape victim and collecting every bit of evidence that he could find to put the man who hurt this poor girl behind bars for the rest of his life. Oh and to make it worse, the girl is only thirteen and she’s pregnant. Sam yawned, and stretched his arms in the air. He stood up, turned off his light and headed to bed himself.

They waited for Sam to retire to bed and did the same thing to him as they did to Dean. They wasted no time.

Sam was bigger so he was much harder to carry out let alone restrain him. Sam was moving around a lot trying to free himself. The men of letters had a time limit on when they were supposed to deliver the Winchesters to Michael and Lucifer.

Sam started yelling or trying to but it was no use.

Ketch silently ordered them to use the stuff to calm him down and put him to sleep immediately. They followed through as the pinch to the neck took place within seconds. They carried him out without giving up.

Both brothers were fast asleep now. Sam fell limp just like his brother.

When The men of letters arrived back at the building. They brought the brothers to the penthouse where it was split into two sides. There Michael and Lucifer waited for their Slaves. They had important business to do. There were two women in the penthouse with them. One tied to Michael’s bed with a vibrator between her legs and one tied to Lucifer’s with one between her legs. Dean was brought to Michael’s room. Sam was brought to Lucifer’s. They both got to work. Michael took a syringe from a tray he had and then he collected DNA from Dean. Once he was done with that, he went over to the woman and removed the Vibrator and inserted the syringe inside her. Lucifer did the same. There was a reason why the brothers wanted these two specific people.

The Winchester brothers came from a long line of powerful witches but they just didn’t know it yet and in nine months, they would have the offspring of two of the most powerful witches in the Winchester family, they just haven’t discovered their powers yet.

Once the offspring were born, they wouldn’t need the women anymore and the Winchesters would be used for pleasure and entertainment.

The offspring would be trained to work for them once they got older and by then, they wouldn’t need the Winchester brothers anymore.

Michael didn't want to be unprepared and placed something around Dean's neck. It is one of the powerful suppression for witches raw power, especially when they haven't used their powers and unaware of them. 

He waited for Dean to wake up and join him in the waking world. His lips tugged immorally as his eyes explored all over the Winchester in his possession.

Dean woke up first and started moving around again. He tried to make noise.

Michael's hand gently rested onto Dean's chest, "Relax," he ordered.

Dean couldn’t possibly relax when he didn’t even know where He was.

Michael softly brushed his fingers against the cheek, "Relax." A Nonchalant tone following, attempting to ease the stressful slave in his care and gaining control.

Dean felt a tingling sensation wash over him and he calmed down a little.

"Good. See... Not so hard, is it?"

Dean didn’t understand his question and moved his head to try to find where the voice was coming from.

Michael continued brushing his fingers against the warm cheek. 

"I'll remove the blind, if you promise to listen."

Dean was confused and terrified. He didn’t know what was going on or where he was. He thought if maybe he listened then he would be let go.

Michael carefully removed the blind and looked into those green eyes with interests.

Dean’s eyes were full of fear and confusion. He wanted someone to tell him why he was here.

Dean tried to say something. He was trying to ask who he was and why was he here but it was muffled.

Michael loved the fear from him and kept petting him more. 

"You are mine. You are my slave, I am your master. Understood?"

Dean shook his head. He didn’t understand what was going on. 

Michael didn't know how much more clear he could be. He decided to temporarily remove the muffle.

"What do you not understand?"

“You can’t do this. You can’t make me your Slave. Take me back home!”

Michael hummed, "I can and you already are my slave. You are home now, Dean. You are valuable and I intend to do as I please with you."

“How do you know my name? This is not my home. Take me back to my husband. Take me back to him.”

"First... Calm down." Michael ordered.

“No. You can’t do this.”

"Yes I can. I have you where I want you and you are mine. Time to be quiet again." He said, picking up the muffler.

“No! Don’t put that back in. You still haven’t told me anything!”

Michael held it for a moment, "A good slave needs to be quiet. I don't need to tell you anything else. You are my slave. Simple as that."

“I am not your slave. I will never be your slave.”

"You'll learn. I waited to find the one I wanted and you're perfect. Time to be quiet."

Dean started moving around, struggling in the restraint. 

“Someone help me. Someone help me!”

Michael shook his head and placed back in the muffler. 

"I'm here, Dean."

Dean kept yelling behind the gag. He wasn’t going to stay quiet.

Michael decided to leave Dean in the dark and in the room. He wanted him to rely on him only. The lights went out and door locked up. 

Dean wore himself out yelling and he eventually fell asleep. Sam was more difficult than Dean and he kept moving around so much that they had to strap him down. Sam had the collar on him to keep his powers dimmed too.


End file.
